


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

by Hiway202



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Danny messed up. Again. And Sam can't take anymore of it. So when she accidently wishes Danny dead, she doesn't know what to think when he dies. But, then she realizes, maybe it was a mistake. And she'll do anything she can to get him back. But, then again, maybe this is a good thing. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.





	Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

Daniel Fenton flew home, a hint of worry on his face. He was late home. Again. On his and Sam's tenth wedding anniversary.

He could always say that a ghost attacked him on his way home, but he hated lying to his beloved wife. He couldn't exactly say he was hanging out at a club with Tucker either. Although it was the truth, Sam would get extremely jealous, especially since Paulina worked there.

Sam meant the world to the thirty year old halfa, and he didn't have the heart to lie or tell her what really happened.

It was a mistake that he hung out with Tuck. He told him that it was his wedding anniversary and Tucker invited him to hang out for half an hour. That led to one hour, two hours, three, four...

Danny landed in front of his and Sam's house. Transforming into his human self, he pushed the door open and slowly walked in.

Maybe if I just sneak in I can pretend I was here the whole time. That thought didn't last for long. As soon as he entered the door, he saw Sam, arms crossed, their two kids mimicking her, standing on either side of her.

"And just where do you think your going?" Sam asks as Danny still attempts to sneak to their bedroom.

Danny freezes. Dang it! "I was, uh, getting your anniversary present ready!" he lies.

"Uh huh. So it took you until ten 'o clock at night to make our anniversary present?"

"Yep!" Danny nods.

"What if he's telling the truth, mommy?" their youngest son, Aiden asks. His older twin sister, Lilith, nods.

Sam stares at him. In the eyes. It's a why-don't-you-just-tell-the-truth-so-we-can-get-th is-over-with stare. Danny can't take it anymore. He cracks.

"OK, so I was hanging out with Tucker. I lost track of time. I'm sorry!" he tells her.

"I can't believe this!" Samantha throws her hands up in the air in disgust. "It's out most important day of the year and you forget all about it!"

"Mommy?" Lilith asks in confusion. She just doesn't understand what's going on.

"You-you tell me how much you love me and then you decide to forget about our special day! How do I know you weren't pretending? How do I know that you really did forget?" she screams, ignoring the worried little girl.

"Mom?" Aiden asks.

The said girl stares at her silenced husband. Daniel stares at his feet not knowing how to respond to his angry, goth wife.

"So you're not even going to say anything?!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry. Now, after I mention that you aren't responding, you're sorry?! Seriously, Danny, right now I am wondering why I even love you!"

"Mommy!" Lilly screams.

"Sam, I'm sorry! You mean so much to me! You will never understand how much you mean to me. I-I love you, Sam. You're amazing!"

"Shut it, Danny! I don't even think you mean any of that. I'm not even sure what to think anymore!" she runs upstairs.

"Sam! I truly love you!"

"Go."

"What?"

"Go. Go away. Get out of this house."

"Sam, no, I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving you."

"Shut up, Danny. God, I wish you were dead!"

They hear a mysterious chuckle, and then Danny drops to the floor.


End file.
